Fifty Moments
by SomniumAngel
Summary: Based on the 50 one-sentence project on LJ. Aerrow/Stork


#1 – Name

The bird was destined to fly while the weapon was destined to fight.

#2 – Sky

Stork likes the open blue space because he feels there is less danger among the clouds.

#3 – Freedom

Aerrow fights so that others can be free to live the life he loves so much.

#4 – Wind

One says it will blow them horribly off course, while the other says it will carry them to new adventures.

#5 – Potatoes

Aerrow didn't allow potatoes on the ship after Stork mistook the peels for brainworms.

#6 – Hair

Stork wondered if Aerrow liked having hair the color of blood; Aerrow said it was the color of the warrior.

#7 – Life

Aerrow suggests that instead of just clinging to life, Stork should try embracing it.

#8 - Lightning/Thunder

Stork didn't think Aerrow was afraid of anything until the boy crawled trembling into his bed during a thunder storm.

#9 – Tears

Stork never thought of Aerrow as a child until he saw the boy cry.

#10 – Market

The first time he worries about Stork's safety is when he loses sight of the green creature in the market place.

#11 – Gift

Stork apologizes for wandering off by giving Aerrow a flower, as he assumes this is what humans do.

#12 – Melody

Aerrow likes listening to the Merb sing even if he can't carry a tune in a bucket.

#13 – Technology

Stork had always made protection devices best suited for him, but now his concern was with another more reckless party as he worked at his desk.

#14 – Comfort

It started with a comforting gesture during one of his many panic attacks.

#15 – Smile

It was a rare expression, so he always cherished the tiny curl on Stork's lips.

#16 – Telephone

His latest invention would allow them to talk to each other from distances apart, even at night from each other's rooms.

#17 – Sun

Stork likes the sun because it burns with the same passion and energy as the young Sky Knight.

#18 – Moon

Aerrow likes the moon because it reminds him of Stork's eyes.

#19 – Soft

Stork's skin was normally cold and clammy, but Aerrow managed to find a warm soft spot on his shoulder.

#20 – Chocolate

He'd never had chocolate before, so he believed Aerrow when the boy said it tasted best when you licked it off things.

#21 – Kiss

It was an awkward first kiss when Stork's long muzzle bumped Aerrow's face a bit sooner than they expected.

#22 – Taste

Both found themselves licking their lips afterward and grinning.

#23 – Touch

Stork flew off the handle when the other's touched him, now those tan hands are the only thing that can calm his nerves.

#24 – Death

The Merb spills out poetry about his eminent gruesome demise while the boy just lies beside him and listens.

#25 – Hands

Stork knew how to make gadgets, but never imagined he'd make Aerrow writhe in pleasure.

#26 – Innocence

Stork was hesitant at first; after all, the boy was so much younger than he was.

#27 – Weakness

Aerrow had good strong legs, but his weakness was in his hips where Stork had to hold him steady.

#28 – Bonds

Aerrow was more than willing to accept when Stork says what they've done is "for life."

#29 – Waves

Their breathing falls into unison sounding much like waves washing up on shore.

#30 – Ears

Aerrow loved Stork's ears, especially the way wiggled when he was feeling frisky.

#31 – Sensual

To everyone else the words sound casual, but Stork recognizes the invitation in the boy's sensual tone.

#32 – Sex

Neither of them appreciated how Finn referred to their relationship.

#33 – Home

When Aerrow asked why Stork thought of the Condor as home, he said because it was where they first made love.

#34 – Jealousy

Stork never joined the others in battle because he didn't like to see the way Aerrow and Dark Ace looked at each other.

#35 – Supernova

Aerrow always said when he died he wanted to go out in a blazing glory, even if he was forgotten years later.

#36 – Rain

They thought it was just another rain storm.

#37 – Sickness

Aerrow's throat burned as his stomach spilled onto ground.

#38 – Confusion

There are too many sounds going on at once and he has no idea which way the ship facing.

#39 – Blood

At first Aerrow didn't know the Merb was hurt because he didn't recognize the color dripping from his head.

#40 – Clouds

The clouds break apart only to illuminate the carnage of the wreck.

#41 – Fear

For the first time in his life the young Sky Knight is truly afraid.

#42 – Pain

Stork doesn't know what hurts worse: the gash in his scalp or seeing the fear on Aerrow's face.

#43 – Heaven

Stork truly hopes an ethereal paradise waits for him on the other side.

#44 – Hell

This world has been hell enough for him already.

#45 – Speed

Aerrow doesn't want to leave Stork's side, but he's the only one who can get help fast enough.

#46 – Devotion

It's Aerrow's total devotion to Stork that pushes him despite how exhausted he is.

#47 – Completion

The paramedics tell him he's done everything he can, but Aerrow knows he won't be done until Stork is safe.

#48 – Star

He makes a wish on a shooting star.

#49 – Happiness

The feeling rushes through him when he sees those bright yellow eyes open and green fingers tighten around his own.

#50 – Forever

When the others aren't looking, Aerrow slips a ring to Stork, making an eternal promise.


End file.
